


Hard Angels

by Sammysmith09122



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Anorexia, BDSM, Blood Loss, Bottom!Harry, Fluff, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Self Harm, Seperation, Smut, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis, deep cutting, top!Louis, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-03 21:26:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2888474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammysmith09122/pseuds/Sammysmith09122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis comes home to Holmes Chapel after staying in London and he sees his highschool friend, Harry, has grown up and changed. Plus his dad is the most respected person in the neighborhood because of his religion so they have to hide away when they hang out. It deals with finding Harry’s sexuality and things. Lots of smut and a bit of fluff. Oh and jealousy. Oh and Louis is 24 and Harry is 18.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [so keep my candle bright](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903281) by [whisperdlullaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisperdlullaby/pseuds/whisperdlullaby). 



Louis was standing in the kitchen, helping his mom put away dishes. His mom piped up and said, "Louis, can you go to the bakery down the road and get me rye and white bread for dinner? I don't care what time you get back." As Louis puts the dish in his hand in the dish washer he mumbles,

"Sure. I need money though." Louis mumbled as he grabbed a jacket and put on his shoes. Jay groaned and pulled out her wallet. 

"You're so greedy Louis. Just get out and buy me bread." She said with an attitude. Louis scoffed and walked out going down the road to the bakery, after taking the money. He sighed when he walked in, but it was a good type of sigh. It smelt like sweet breads and pastries and other baked goods. The smell seemed familiar but since he hadn't been in Holmes Chapel for a while so he couldn't put a finger on it. He looked at the innocent looking boy behind the counter. He was covered in flour and he actually looked familiar in many ways but there wasn't a way he could place him. Louis noticed when he saw this boy that he blushed and bit his lip. This had never happened.

"Louis! Hello!" The boy behind the counter said, smiling and wiping his hands. Louis bit his lip and sighed.

"Hello...I'm sorry but remind me of your name?" Louis felt a bit bad for saying that to the cute boy but he would rather not mess up his name and hurt him more.

"Harry, Harry Styles. I know its been a while since you were here so I'm not surprised you don't remember me. We went to church together. Our parents were friends and we occasionally talked but you didn't like me cause I was so young." Harry still smiled at him but Louis sensed something else. The way he kept his sleeves down and the way he tried to hide certain things. It was suspicious and Louis wanted to find out what it was.

"Well, Harry, since we knew each other, I'd like to hang out after you get off of work." Harry's face seemed to light up.

"Really?" Harry giggled and smiled.

"Yes." Louis almost forgot that he needed to get bread for his mom. "Oh and I need rye and white bread. Full loafs." Louis chuckled when he realized.

"Would you like me to throw in a complimentary piece of Coconut Crème Pie?" Harry smiled. "I've seen your specialty which is acting so I am gonna show you my specialty, baking." Harry put the homemade loafs into a bag like they have in the stores and tied it up so it wouldn't get stale. Louis smiled and nodded.

"The pie sounds amazing." Louis smiled and bit his lip. He might like this innocent boy.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry got of work after 30 minutes so that gave Louis time to go smoke before Harry was with him. He didn't want the cute boy to see him smoke or drink. He felt a bit more over protective than he should have. He shouldn't have wanted to protect this boy yet fuck his brains out. He had to admit the boy was super cute and he was...sounding absolutely crazy. Louis mentally slapped himself, he shouldn't have been feeling this was for this boy. The boy was eighteen and Louis was twenty four. That's barely legal and Louis didn't want to be creepy to the boy. Louis snapped back to reality when he felt the ashes of the cigarette fell on his skin. They were hot and burned at his skin. He hissed.

"Fuckin hell." He groaned and flicked off the rest of the ashes left. He took a drag and sighed, holding it into his lungs. He heard the door of the bakery open and he let out the smoke. Standing there was a flour free Harry with a smile on his face.

"You actually meant it? You really want to hang out?" Louis nodded and smiled at the boy.

"I really do. You make me smile." Louis stomped out his cigarette and got closer to Harry. Harry smiled wide and bit his lip.

"Thank you. No one ever wants to hang out with me cause people think that I'm boring when I'm not. I can be exciting. I party." Harry mumbled with a frown.

"You party?" Louis asked. He was shocked that a man like him was partying.

"I go out and get wasted to get stuff off of my mind." Harry bit his lip as they started to walk to Louis mom's house.

"What is this stuff you get off of your mind?" Louis asked as he put an arm around him, feeling sympathy for the boy.

"Uh...disappointing my dad." Harry mumbled, blushing hard.

"Why would you disappointing him?" Louis asked, genuinely concerned. He didn't want his family to not want him home.

"I just feel like they look at me weird and I feel like they don't want me in the house." Harry mumbled and sighed, walking a bit closer to Louis. Louis smiled a little and sighed in relief.

"That's not true Harry. They love you. Unlike my parents." Louis mumbled the last part, not wanting to make Harry sad or feel pity for him.

"It doesn't feel like it. I make one comment about how I think I like boys and they just...hate me now." Harry bit his lip and breathed in hard. They got to Louis' front door.

"I can promise you that they don't." Louis responded as he opened his front door and walked in. He walked to his room with Harry and walked into the room. His room was clean and organized. Only because his mom had cleaned it when he left. Harry sat on his bed and sighed. "Please don't feel bad." Louis whispered sitting next to him.

"I just need help. Can you help me?" Harry responded and put his hand on Louis' thigh.


End file.
